


We've been in quarantine for too long

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: And then they were quarantined, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pillow Fights, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “If you two don’t stop yelling, I’ll throw your kimchi pancake in the trash,” Jisun yells at Seoyeon and Chaeyoung, earning looks of despair as they wail and whine about their pancake. Nakyung rolls her eyes.“What a bunch of kids,” Nakyung tutts. Seoyeon glares at her.“That's rich, coming from Miss My-Life-Is-Over-Because-The-Store-Ran-Out-Of-Banana-Milk,” Seoyeon deadpans. Nakyung’s cheeks flush red as she pouts defiantly.
Relationships: OT9
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We've been in quarantine for too long

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a speedwrite on the npc server so uhhhhhh i wrote it in like 15 mins

“It’s Megan’s birthday soon,” Seoyeon mumbles to herself. Nakyung looks away from the drama on-screen, no longer able to focus the main character’s mental breakdown as she glances at Seoyeon. She’s scrolling passive-aggressively through her phone, mumbling anything and everything that crosses her mind at the same speed that one character from her favourite anime mumbles at. Deku, was his name? Nakyung only watched the first couple of episodes anyway.

“Would you shut up?” Chaeyoung’s annoyed voice interjects, followed by a pillow as she smacks the oldest member of their Bbang Bbang line. Seoyeon muffles a shriek into the pillow, dropping her phone as she turns to glare at Chaeyoung. Nakyung quickly switches seat to the loveseat, narrowly dodging the pillow thrown in return. From the kitchen, Jisun pokes her head out, waving her spatula in the air as she yells for them to be careful. Nakyung gives her a weak thumbs-up, quickly ducking as another pillow is thrown. Nakyung squeezes her eyes shut, praying Jiheon won’t storm out and get angry for interrupting her studies. Last time that happened, the Infamous Spatula Incident nearly tore their house apart. Nakyung would rather it not repeat.

“If you two don’t stop yelling, I’ll throw your kimchi pancake in the trash,” Jisun yells at Seoyeon and Chaeyoung, earning looks of despair as they wail and whine about their pancake. Nakyung rolls her eyes.

“What a bunch of kids,” Nakyung mumbles. Seoyeon glares at her.

“That's rich, coming from Miss My-Life-Is-Over-Because-The-Store-Ran-Out-Of-Banana-Milk,” Seoyeon deadpans. Nakyung’s cheeks flush red as she pouts defiantly.

“Banana milk is ageless, you tasteless baboon! You’re the one who cried when Romsae made you wash your plushies!” Nakyung retorts, making a face as she returns to watching her drama. Chaeyoung’s cackles break their brief silence, giant arms pulling Seoyeon and Nakyung back to the big sofa to keep watching their drama. Nakyung spots Gyuri walking past the trio and sighing, pinching her nose bridge as she moves to the kitchen. Probably to try to help Jisun. She’ll be out in about five minutes, that’s for sure.

The girls sit in silence for a bit, watching the drama with mild interest. The protagonists are frankly, boring, and Nakyung is really only using the opportunity to use Chaeyoung as a space heater. Seoyeon is, no doubt, is doing the same. Their room is cold today, courtesy of Gyuri spilling water into their heater. The electrician won’t come until tomorrow.

Nakyung absentmindedly twirls Chaeyoung’s hair in her finger, rolling it up and down. Suddenly, a thought strikes her like a sucker punch.

“Oh my god, it’s Megan’s birthday in two days,” Nakyung gasps. Beside her, Seoyeon sighs and rolls her eyes.

“That’s what I said.”

Chaeyoung holds her finger to their lips before another argument can brew, face scrunched up in thought. Jiwon deserves some kind of big present, in return for her ability to endure the quarantine without screaming out the balcony yet. Yet, of course, is the keyword here. Nakyung wonders what would be deemed a good present. Jiwon seemed to like everything.

“Would she like flowers? I don’t think we can even get fresh ones at this point. Anything we order will come too late, and not a single store’s open right now,” Chaeyoung finally says. Seoyeon visibly deflates, pouting as she tries to help think of a present too. Chaeyoung bites her bottom lip, leaning back into the couch. Nakyung starts thinking too, crossing one idea out after another. The room’s atmosphere turns tense, a sad kind of tense as they realize just how helpless their quest to find a present for Jiwon is. Stupid virus. She looks over to her friends, knowing they can’t think of anything with this sombre spirit. The gears in her brain shift, clicking once they figure out a way to cheer her friends up.

“Don’t think too hard, Chaeyoung-ah,” Nakyung interrupts the silence, “your brain might explode. It wasn’t meant to handle that much.”

Seoyeon collapses into giggles, along with Chaeyoung’s indignant scoff as she grabs a pillow to smack Nakyung. Nakyung shrieks, diving to dodge as Chaeyoung takes a wild swing. The room dissolves into chaos, popcorn and pillows flying everywhere as Nakyung, Chaeyoung and Seoyeon fight (for the billionth time that day). Jiheon does eventually come out of her room, yelling for them to shut up, only to be hit. At that point, Jisun has started to storm out, leaving Saerom and Gyuri to finish up the food. Nakyung can spot Jiwon recording from the stairs, hiding as she dodges a stray piece of popcorn. Hayoung walks by with confusion as she pulls her headphones down, surveying the surroundings. Nakyung can spot Saerom running to grab her dog whistle. She blows on it, shrill sound enveloping the apartment as all eight girls present drop into a fetal position, clutching their ears. With the sternest captain look Saerom can muster, she glares at Nakyung, Seoyeon and Chaeyoung, seething as she points to the closet they keep in the corner of the house. It’s an unused one, used for their coats before Gyuri brought home a coat rack one day. Now they use it as the Closet of Getting Along. It’s been used a little too much in the quarantine.

“You know what to do,” Saerom orders. All three of them pouts, dejectedly dragging their feet as they walk into the closet. Seoyeon glares at Nakyung, blaming her with a sharp gaze. Nakyung smirks back. At least they had fun.

“I suggest you spend your time in here well,” Saerom reprimands them, closing the closet door shut as she calls for the rest of the girls to start dinner. Chaeyoung makes a strangled noise, her stomach gurgling loudly as she realizes what’s happening.

“Unnie that’s so mean!” Chaeyoung cries. Saerom doesn’t answer. Seoyeon sits in the corner of the closet, glaring at Nakyung and Chaeyoung as she scrunches up her nose and pouts. Nakyung tries for a comforting smile.

“Sorry?” Nakyung tries. Chaeyoung just rolls her eyes.

“Just for this, you’re getting Jiwon flowers on behalf of all of us,” Chaeyoung mumbles, anger already dissipating. Nakyung grins. They fight a lot, but they make up fast. Such is the nature of their friendship, that’s all. Chaeyoung wraps Nuking in a bear hug, already over their fight as she looks over at Seoyeon. Their last third is still glaring at them, although Nakyung can clearly see all of her anger dissipating already. Seoyeon just looked like a really cute cat trying to be mad at this point.

“The faster you get into this hug,” Nakyung points out, much to Seoyeon’s dismay, “the faster we get food.”

Seoyeon smiles, eyes twitching as she crawls into their hug.

“We’re good now, unnie!” Chaeyoung yells through the closet door for release. Footsteps shuffle outside, muffled through the door. Inside, Seoyeon worms her way into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck, resting her head on it as she looks to Nakyung.

“You're still getting Jiwon the flowers. If you die, it’ll be revenge for stealing my plushies.”

Nakyung sticks her tongue out at her, but she’s already accepted her fate. Really, she accepted it the moment she knew she had to get this off her friend’s mind.

“Do you think she’ll like alstroemeria?” Nakyung wonders. Chaeyoung shrugs.

“I don’t know shit about flowers. You’re the one who took that flower arrangement course with Megan,” Chaeyoung comments, “what does it mean?”

Nakyung smiles, looking at her best friends.

“Long-lasting friendships,” she announces, “just like ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter if you want: @heonynchans


End file.
